


and the walls kept tumbling down

by shafferthefirst



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mama May and Daddy Coulson, Nightmares, post 2x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shafferthefirst/pseuds/shafferthefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye could use a hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the walls kept tumbling down

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, I just felt the need to ruin my friends. 
> 
> Title is from "Pompeii" by Bastille.

She's back in the city. She doesn't know why, she doesn't know how; its entirety was flooded from existence days ago. Or so she thought.

But here she is, in the center of the room while the walls are closing.

It's different this time, she notes. Raina is not there. Neither is the Obelisk, nor Trip.

_"Skye-"_ a hoarse voice breaks the silence. No, this can't be right. 

And yet it is; Coulson is there behind her when she turns. To her horror, the too familiar rock formation is spreading from his heart out and he's reaching for her.

She tries to scream but another voice calls out her name instead. She blinks and May is there beside him, her fingers are his heart, the rocks contorting her skin there and climbing down her wrist and up her arm, but her eyes are burning into Skye's. 

_"Skye!"_ Two strangled voices cry in unison and frightened from the opposite side. She spins around to find Fitzsimmons backed against the wall, Jemma struggling to breathe as the formation overpowers her lungs and Fitz in tears, pleading for Skye to break this spell creeping across his head from the base of his skull. 

"No, no, this isn't, I'm-" she yelps. Bobbi's strained voice interrupts her, appearing to her left, following the others in the accumulating disease. Lance and Mack are just further down, joining and shouting at her as well.

Their voices bounce off the wall and overlap each other, surround her in screams and fear. She feels it all at once, a twister of their pain circling and entrapping her, soon to be swallowing her whole. 

"I can't, I don't- this is, this is all my fault-"

She doesn't expect to see Ward on the far side the room but there he is against the wall, wide-eyed and face contorting in pain, the darkness quickly spreading from the holes in his right side and across his chest.

She scans around to see her teammates and bites down an anguished sob. She heaves instead.

"C-Coulson..? May?? What do I do, I don't know h-how to stop this," she throws a hand over her mouth and gasps; they're nearly solidified.

"Skye-"

This time, it's Trip. He’s sitting in the floor closest to her. His eyes, open and understanding, harden and darken and freeze before she can manage out a word.

Her friends' strained faces overcome by the rough plague flash before her eyes. The room seems to be spinning, all she can hear is her name over and over in shattered octaves until she squeezes her eyes shut and screams with such a force her whole body quivers.

When she reopens them, the room is shaking instead of her. 

Her scream ripples through the air and the tremors in the ground nearly knock her off balance. Time moves impossibly slow.

She turns and watches history repeats itself. Trip fragments to pieces right in front of her. She screams again.

It's Coulson's face she falls on next, or what's left of it anyway. Even as it cracks and splinters his expression, May's mirroring it, doesn't show even the slightest touch of anger. It's just a pinch of fear in a batter of fondness, like he is afraid but is taking her side even though it's the last side he'll ever take, which makes him shattering to the ground sting that much worse.

She can only bear watching the rest of them crumble and disintegrate all around her for a few seconds before she closes her eyes again.

This time, the room is impossibly still and the dead silence roars louder in her ears than the thunder of their pleads for help just moments ago. She risks cracking one eye open and feels her throat concave.

She's alone, sunken to her knees, the room clouded in a layer of dust. The dust of the only home she's ever known. She's alone and entirely the only one to blame. And she sobs.

_"Skye-"_ No, that's impossible. " _Wake up, Skye."_

She's brought back to life seconds later. Shuddering, knees touching chest in a tight ball, eyes puffy and swollen shut with tears. She feels a hand raking through her hair.

"....May?" she asks softly.

"I'm here."

She blinks for a moment before sitting up. 

"Bad dream?" Skye nods, rubbing her eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." She feels her lower lip quivering and voice shaking and the look on May's face starts to resemble the look she had before the rocks covered her features and before she realizes what she's doing she's thrown her arms around her neck, burying her face in her shoulder.

May freezes, but melts into it shortly after, stretching her arms around her. It's an awkward angle, her bending over the bed while the whimpering girl in her arms is stretching up to cling to her like she’s the only think keeping her afloat, but it she needs it. They both do.

“It’s okay, you’re alright,” she murmurs against her, “I’m still here.”

They stay that way for a long time, neither not yet ready to lose their hold, until the door creaks open a little wider.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Coulson says with a concerned smile, entering her room quietly. Skye peers up at him over May’s shoulder and her chest tightens, the tears welling up again. 

"Get in here, AC," Skye sniffles, holding up her hands, inviting him in. His hesitation only lasts a few seconds before he hugs them both, absentmindedly rubbing his hands up and down their backs.

Wiggling her face to wedge it between their heads, Skye sighs contently. 

"Told you I needed a hug."


End file.
